Earth-30847
| Last = | History = Earth-designation of the Marvel vs. Capcom video games series. In this universe both Marvel and Capcom characters live together, though the stories occasionally say that the two sets of characters are in separate universes linked by a rift. This varies between games. Marvel vs. Capcom (マーヴルVSカプコン, Māvuru tai Kapukon) is a series of fighting games created by Capcom in which characters created by Marvel Comics and Capcom's own characters appear together. | Residents = Names in bold are characters important to the reality (i.e. selectable in every game in the series). Bosses are represented in bold italics. Marvel * Adam Warlock * A.I.M. * Annihilus * Ant-Man * Apocalypse * Archangel * Aurora * Avalanche * Banshee * Batroc the Leaper * Beast * Birdy * Black Bolt * Blackheart * Black Panther * Blade * Blob * Bob, Agent of HYDRA * Bullseye * Captain America * Colleen Wing * '''Colossus * Cyclops * Daimon Hellstrom * Daredevil * Dazzler * Deadpool * Death * Death's Head * Deathlok * Devil Dinosaur * The Director * Doctor Doom * Doctor Druid * Doctor Strange * Doctor Voodoo * Domino * Doombots * '''Dormammu * Drax the Destroyer * Dust * Elektra * Exodus * Fantomex * Fin Fang Foom * Forge * Galactus * Gambit * Ghost Rider * Gladiator * The Hand * Hawkeye * Heimdall * Hela * 'Hulk * Human Torch * 'Iceman * Impossible Man * Invisible Woman * 'Iron Fist * 'Iron Man * J. Jonah Jameson * Jennifer Kale * Jubilee * '''Juggernaut * Ka-Zar * Kang The Conqueror * Kingpin * Lady Deathstrike * Lilith * Living Mummy * Luke Cage * Magneto * Man-Thing * '''Marrow * Mary Jane Watson * Master Mold * Matsu'o Tsurayaba * May Parker * Mephisto * Mimic * Mister X * Misty Knight * Mockingbird * M.O.D.O.K. * Mojo * Moon Knight * Morbius * Mr. Fantastic * Mystique * Nick Fury * Nightcrawler * Nova * Orka * '''Omega Red * ''Onslaught'' * '''Phoenix * Polaris * Porcupine * Professor X * Psylocke * Punisher * Quicksilver * Reavers * Rescue * Robbie Robertson * Rocket Raccoon * Rogue * Sabretooth * Satannish * Scarlet Witch * Sentinels ** COTA-94 Model * Shaman * Shanna the She-Devil * She-Hulk * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Samurai * Silver Surfer * Slapstick * Slingshot * Skrulls * Spider-Man * 'Spiral * Stilt-Man * 'Storm * Sunfire * 'Super-Skrull * 'Taskmaster * Terraxia * ''Thanos'' * Thing * '''Thor * Tigra * Toad * Trapster * U.S. Agent * Vision * Venom * War Machine * Werewolf by Night * Wiccan * Wolverine * Wonder Man * X-23 * Zabu Capcom * Agathe * [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Akuma Akuma (Gouki in Japan)] * Alastor * 'Albert Wesker * 'Amaterasu * 'Anakaris * Andore * Anita * 'Arthur * Astaroth * '[http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Bonnie_Hood Baby Bonnie Hood (''Bulleta in Japan)] * [http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Baby_Head Baby Head (Hoover in Japan)] * [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Balrog Balrog (M.Bison in Japan)] * Batsu Ichimonji * Beat * BioReign * Bios * Blanka * Bon Bonne * 'Cammy White * Captain Blue * 'Captain Commando * '[http://streefighter.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie Charlie (''Nash in Japan)] * 'Chris Redfield * 'Chun-Li * Cody Travers * 'Crimson Viper * 'Dan Hibiki * 'Dante * Dark Man * Datta * Dave * Delta Red * Devilotte * 'Dhalsim * Donovan Baine * Dr. Light * Dr. Wily * Eddie * Ele * Eliza Masters * 'Felicia * 'Frank West * Garr * [http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Ginzu Ginzu the Ninja (Sho in Japan)] * 'Guile * 'Hayato Kanzaki * '[http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Hsien-Ko Hsien-Ko (''Lei-Lei in Japan)] * Hunter α * Issun * Jedah Dohma * Jessica Haggar * Jet Black * 'Jill Valentine * 'Jin Saotome * Judge * June Lin Milliam * Kei Chitose * 'Ken Masters * Kongou * Leo * Licker * Lilith * [http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Lord_Raptor Lord Raptor (''Zabel Zarok in Japan)] * Lou * '[http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/M._Bison M. Bison (''Vega in Japan)] * [http://capcom.wikia.com/wiki/Mack_The_Knife Mack the Knife (Jennety in Japan)] * Mad Gear * Mad Grinder * [http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Maya_Fey Maya Fey (Ayasato Mayoi in Japan)] * '[http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_(character) Mega Man (''Rock Man in Japan)] * [http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Mega_Man_Volnutt Mega Man Volnutt (Rock Volnutt in Japan)] * Mei-Ling * Mel Masters * Met * Michelle Heart * Missile * 'Mike Haggar * [http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Miles_Edgeworth Miles Edgeworth (''Mitsurugi Reiji in Japan)] * 'Morrigan Aensland * 'Nathan "Rad" Spencer * 'Nemesis T-Type * Orochi * Ozwell E. Spencer * '[http://aceattorney.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Wright Phoenix Wright (Naruhodō Ryūichi in Japan)] * Poison * Priest * Princess Guinevere * Proto Man * Pure & Fur * Ravange * Red Arremer ** 'Firebrand * Rei * Rikuo * 'Roll * Rose * Rush * 'Ryu * Sagat * Saki Omokane * 'Sakura Kasugano * Sari * Saturn Dyer * Sean Matsuda * '[http://megaman.wikia.com/wiki/Servbot Servbot (''Kobun in Japan)] * Sexy Silvia * 'Strider Hiryu * Teisel Bonne * Tessa * Tiffany Lords * Ton Pooh * 'Trish * 'Tron Bonne * Tyrant * Unknown Soldier * [http://streetfighter.wikia.com/wiki/Vega Vega (''Balrog in Japan)] * 'Vergil * 'Viewtiful Joe * Xavier * 'Zangief * 'Zero Original * ''Abyss * Amingo * 'Norimaro * 'Ruby Heart * SonSon Games in the Series Image:Xmenvs.streetfighterjapanflyerfront.jpg|X-Men vs. Street Fighter Image:MSHvSFflyerUS.jpg|Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter Image:Marvelvs.capcomUSflyer1.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes Marvel vs Capcom 2 flyer.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes File:Marvel_Vs_Capcom_3_box_artwork.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds File:UMvC3_Cover.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 File:Marvel_vs_Capcom_Origins_-_Key_Art.jpg|Marvel vs. Capcom Origins Gameplay The Marvel characters depicted in these games were often based on their incarnations in various early 1990s animated series (particularly X-Men), and were often voiced by the same voice actors. Similarly, the Marvel vs. Capcom 3 cast bear similarities to and share voice actors with their late 2000s animated incarnations, such as those seen in Wolverine and the X-Men, The Spectacular Spider-Man, and The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Many of the characters and fighting mechanics used in these games were first developed and refined in two other fighting games Capcom had developed earlier, serving as precursors to the series: X-Men: Children of the Atom, which featured characters strictly from the X-Men universe, and Marvel Super Heroes, which gleaned characters from Marvel's entire roster (X-Men included). Although the tag-team fighting concept was not new, it was refined with this series (although fans would argue whether this was for better or for worse). New fighting game terminology, such as "Aerial Rave" (the act of performing a combo on an opponent while the opponent remains airborne) and "Variable Combination" (the act of having two or more characters on the same team to perform their hyper combos at the same time) were added to the fighting game vernacular with this series. Story There does not appear to be a concrete story behind each game in the series, although several plot points run across the various games of the series. However, various pairs of characters - typically one Marvel and one Capcom, were often partnered with each other during gameplay (although later games randomized the partnerships so that it was possible to complete the game facing all-Marvel or all-Capcom teams). Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and its update, Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, unlike previous installments, tie into the game's storyline and plot However, several interesting (but non-canonical to both Marvel and Capcom continuities) side-plots did emerge throughout the series, some of which contradict the others: *In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, **During his travels, Ryu crosses paths with Cyclops of the X-Men, who shows interest in Ryu's power. When Apocalypse appears, stronger than ever before, the X-Men (and other Marvel heroes, later on) join forces with the Street Fighters to combat against Apocalypse, some for the purpose of saving the world, and some for their own evil agendas. ***Psylocke rescues the amnesiac Cammy, who lost her memory after the battle with Apocalypse, from The Hand and its leader, Matsu'o Tsurayaba. Three years later, she joins the British special forces unit, Delta Red. ***Wolverine seeks Akuma in Japan as he believes Akuma has information about his own past. However, in order to get the information from Akuma, he must win a fight. ***Jubilee greets Wolverine and Ryu. Wolverine then teaches her about Ryu's honor and that he respect him for it. ***Sabretooth engages in a final battle with Wolverine, after defeating everyone he has come across. Ryu, Chun-Li, and Charlie were among those Sabretooth have beaten. ***Zangief and Colossus defend Russia against Omega Red. ***Storm and Gambit rescue Forge, Dan, Sakura, and the rest of the X-Men and Street Fighters. As Storm was about to rekindle her relationship with Forge, Shuma-Gorath breaks free and all five of them do battle against him, putting Storm's love for Forge on hold. ***M. Bison gives Rogue an offer to become human but she declines, refusing to be under his control. This leads to her questioning her mutant powers. When asked about being normal, Chun-Li dismisses her by responding that she can throw fireballs. Later on, Gambit approaches Rogue and consoles her, appreciating the way she is. ***Chun-Li is made an honorary member of the X-Men, despite the lack of mutant powers on her part. ***Ryu is also offered membership in the X-Men (and later on, the Avengers) but turns it down, preferring to continue on his own path. ***Magneto and M. Bison forge an alliance, intending on betraying each other at a later time. In Magneto's ending, he eventually manages to get the upper hand and kills Bison, with the Shadaloo Grand Masters (Balrog, Vega, and Sagat) joining him afterwards, fearful of Magneto's power. The opposite happens in M. Bison's ending. ***Charlie is kidnapped by M. Bison, who uses Shadaloo's technology to transform him into a super-soldier henchman known as Shadow. This prompts Guile to seek revenge against M. Bison. *In Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter, **Apocalypse returns and captures Akuma, turning him into Cyber-Akuma. ***Confirming Charlie's ending from X-Men vs. Street Fighter, Shadow appears as a hidden character. In M. Bison's ending, a now completely mechanical Charlie (built with the technology behind Cyber-Akuma) follows Bison's orders to spread fear and destruction in the name of Shadaloo. ***Ryu reunites with Cyclops and they both take down Cyber-Akuma. ***Wolverine and Akuma continue their rivalry. This time, Akuma stalks Wolverine, who defeats Cyber-Akuma (portrayed here as a separate entity), and is ready to reveal his past if Wolverine concedes to a duel with him in the near future. Therefore, Wolverine accept Akuma's ultimatum. ***Hulk initiates a conversation with Blanka and agrees to help find Blanka's mother. ***Omega Red apparently kills Ryu, prompting Ken to engage him seeking revenge. The outcome of their fight is left ambiguous. ***Chun-Li reports to Interpol with the capture of various Marvel characters and Street Fighters, including Spider-Man, Wolverine, Hulk, Shuma-Gorath, Ken, Zangief, Dhalsim, and Sakura. ***Akuma was hinted to be Dan's father by her sister. However, this ending, much like Dan himself, is a parody of the Art of Fighting series. In this case, the ending of the first game. ***Dhalsim welcomes Shuma-Gorath to his home in India. ***Dan is revealed to have been transformed by Apocalypse. He is very easily defeated by Akuma, though. ***In Ken's endings, the events of the games never actually happened. In X-Men vs. Street Fighter, he was playing the game itself with his son Mel, while in Marvel Super Heroes vs. Street Fighter the events appear to be a dream. He wakes up and continues his training with Ryu. *In Marvel vs. Capcom, **When Onslaught emerges, Professor X merges with the consciousness of Magneto and subconsciously calls the Marvel and Capcom heroes to help stop himself. ***After the defeat of Onslaught, Captain America gathers the Capcom heroes and transports them back to their world. ***Shadow turns on M. Bison, who then tries to subject Chun-Li to the same fate. Shadow Lady's presence in the game implies that he succeeded. ***Jin is attacked by M. Bison and left near death. Shadow Lady and fellow cyborg Shadow find him and to prevent his death, they modify him into a being like themselves. ***Jin disappears after defeating Onslaught, with Ryu vowing that one day he would return. ***Ken takes his protégé Sean to see Ryu to continue his training. ***In Hulk's ending, Captain America sacrifices himself to destroy Onslaught (in a scene similar to the canonical Onslaught Saga). ***Zangief, in his Iron Body form, battles Jin's Cyberbot, Blodia. ***Wolverine consoles Professor X after the latter nearly destroyed the world, and they make a promise to change the world for the better. ***Gambit flirts with Morrigan until Rogue intervenes and takes him away. ***Morrigan doesn't find anyone who can provide a challenge for her. Ryu then steps up to accept her challenge in a game of Puzzle Fighter. ***An unspecified accident causes Morrigan's mind to be transferred into the body of her "sister", Lilith, and vice versa. When the two attempt to return their minds to their rightful bodies, Zangief interrupts. Morrigan is back to normal, but it is heavily implied that this results in Lilith and Zangief's minds trading bodies. ***Roll defeats Onslaught before Mega Man does and is given enhanced powers by Dr. Light, leaving Mega Man in disdain. ***Mega Man defeats Onslaught and takes his power. In classic Mega Man fashion, the screen shows Mega Man with a red and purple color palette (representing Onslaught) with the words "YOU GOT MAGNETIC SHOCKWAVE" while Mega Man performs Onslaught's Hyper Combo, the Magnetic Shockwave. It is worth noting that Mega Man may actually use the Magnetic Shockwave during gameplay in the console version of the game, giving him a total of four hyper combos. ***The Avengers Mansion gets word on Onslaught's attack, but Captain Commando appears on the screen saying that Onslaught has been defeated and the world is peaceful once more. An Avengers soldier asks "Who is he?", to which he responds "I am...CAPTAIN COMMANDO!". This is reminiscent of the ending in the Captain Commando arcade game. ***War Machine continues to be vigilant and prepared for war, fighting for everlasting peace. ***Strider Hiryu's ending is the same as the ending in Strider. ***Spider-Man snaps a picture of himself and whoever his partner is after they defeat Onslaught, knowing full well that J. Jonah Jameson will use the picture in his vendetta against Spider-Man. However, in a light-hearted manner, Spider-Man remarks that he needs the photo money to make a living. ***Venom defeats Onslaught but evil still remains, so he makes a vow to protect the innocent with a partner whom he can trust and has a pure heart. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2, **When the Earth and everything on it begins to die, Ruby Heart traces the source to an evil being known as Abyss, the Armor of Erosion. She summons the greatest Marvel and Capcom heroes and villains to her airship to find the entity. Ultimately, its source of power, as well as its real being, is revealed to be a mysterious black metal ball within its center. The ending suggests that the sphere may be worthless now, given the massive crack in it; Ruby Heart holds it in her hand and regards it briefly before throwing it over her back into the water, letting it sink to the bottom of the sea. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, **Doctor Doom assembles the greatest villains of the Marvel Universe and joins forces with Albert Wesker in an effort to unite their respective universes, seeking to conquer both. However, their actions awaken Galactus, who could potentially destroy both worlds. It is up to the heroes of the Marvel and Capcom universes to put a stop to this evil before it is too late. If the heroes fail to stop Galactus, he consumes the energy of both worlds and destroys them. ***Wolverine goes to a strip club to take a break. Morrigan offers him a lap dance, which Wolverine accepts, but he wants to finish his drink before he goes. ***Ryu continues to focus on his training. In Madripoor, he enters a tournament where he faces Iron Fist in the first round. A match between Ken and Mister X is shown to be next, following this one. ***Iron Man creates the Galactus-buster armor after collecting data from his battle with Galactus. ***Morrigan is in a bar with fellow demons Mephisto and Satannish, having a good time. ***Hulk teams up with Chris Redfield; they go to the Umbrella Mansion and encounter Nemesis, who Hulk defeats handily. From there, they encounter Albert Wesker and defeat him. ***Wesker goes to trial for the Raccoon City incident in 1998. Matt Murdock is the acting lawyer representing the people in this case. Chris Redfield assures to Wesker that he is finished. ***Dante engages in a showdown with Ghost Rider after defeating Galactus, using the fourth wall to imply that he beat the boss of the game and is looking for a stronger opponent. ***Deadpool throws a party in Galactus' worldship with various Marvel and Capcom characters after defeating the cosmic being, but commits "Deadpoolicide" by boosting the power to the DJ booth and margarita machine which, in turn, destroys Cleveland. The police are looking to arrest him and his accomplice, "Player". Deadpool breaks the fourth wall in his ending by not inviting the player to his party, suggesting the Power Points were enough for him/her and the player having a role in the act of "Deadpoolicide". ***Captain America is honored by the President of the United States (who resembles Barack Obama) for his heroics against Galactus. ***Felicia goes on a musical tour and befriends Dazzler. ***Doctor Doom captures a portion of the Power Cosmic from Galactus and ushers in the Age of Doom. ***Chun-Li arrests the Kingpin. ***Super-Skrull defeats Galactus, leaving only his helmet, to avenge the loss of the Skrulls' home planet, Tarnax IV. He assembles the Skrulls and urges other races and species to join them and protect the universe. ***Trish engages Nightcrawler in a fight, but he begs her to stop because she is mistaking him for a demon. ***Thor requests Heimdall to watch over the Capcom version of Earth. ***Amaterasu and Issun go into the Savage Land, where they join Ka-Zar, Shanna the She-Devil and Zabu to fight dinosaurs. ***Dormammu makes plans to invade and conquer both worlds with help from Akuma, Albert Wesker, Lord Raptor and Firebrand. ***Viewtiful Joe is starring on a cop show directed by Mojo and produced by Spiral. Mojo gets frustrated with him for ad-libbing his lines. ***X-23 proves Wolverine wrong by beating Galactus and getting the title "the best there is", apathetically given to by Wolverine. ***Tron Bonne asks MegaMan Volnutt to go out for a bite to eat. If he says no, he would have to deal with Servbot #42, which is a Sentinel newly initiated into the Bonne Clan. ***Peter Parker presents photos of Spider-Man defeating Galactus to J. Jonah Jameson. However, Jameson, as always, still believes Spider-Man is a menace, implying that he and Galactus were working together. Jameson demands better photos of Spider-Man or he will hire a better photographer. ***Albert Wesker captures many of the heroes who were fighting Galactus and uses them as test subjects for his Uroboros project. ***A.I.M. recovers Galactus' helmet and M.O.D.O.K. puts it on, showing it off. ***Nathan Spencer and She-Hulk take out the BioReign terrorists. Spencer thought she loved thrilling attractions, but She-Hulk wanted to go somewhere nice. He promises her a romantic dinner later, but she doubts it. ***Magneto realizes his dream after defeating Galactus. He uses his home planet, Taa II, and his worldship as a new home for mutants, free from hate and prejudice. ***Arthur attacks Fin Fang Foom in an effort to rescue Princess Guinevere. Fin Fang Foom, nonchalantly, feels no pain. ***She-Hulk is a judge with her own court show, "Jen's Justice" (a parody of such court shows like Judge Judy). As she is about to deliver her verdict between Phoenix Wright and Miles Edgeworth, she bangs her gavel, destroying the judge's seat in the process and scaring both Ace Attorneys. ***Silver Surfer travels with Zero to take him back home, but the Surfer mistakenly takes him to Neo Arcadia, the home of Mega Man Zero. He is confused by the plethora of Mega Man worlds. ***Storm returns to Wakanda after defeating Galactus, but has doubts in her heart that humanity was worth saving and mutants are still facing discrimination. Black Panther eases her doubts. He stands by her side to face any threat that comes to them and their people. ***Nick Fury enters Crimson Viper's home unnoticed and offers her an agent position in S.H.I.E.L.D. ***Phoenix has defeated Galactus, but a new threat to both worlds has emerged in the aftermath, in the form of Dark Phoenix. ***After defeating Galactus, Mike Haggar is elected the President of the United States, with Tony Stark as his Vice President. ***Taskmaster airs a commercial, accepting any customers, except the Avengers, to train with him. He jump-starts a business with his own line of exercise DVDs, health supplements, and clothing line. ***Akuma is not pleased with his battle with Galactus. He has defeated everyone in his path. The world is no longer of concern to him. He continues to seek an opponent worthy of the challenge he craves. ***The Sentinels initiate the Master Mold program with improved Sentinel models, which feature Galactus-shaped heads. They are collecting data from all fighters as they prepare to eradicate the human population in seven days. Dan Hibiki is shown as a captive. ***Hsien-Ko seeks assistance from Doctor Strange to help free her mother from the spirit world. He makes Hsien-Ko human again and frees her and her sister Mei-Ling as well, and their mother finds eternal peace. Hsien-Ko breaks the fourth wall, implying the Marvel heroes as comic book heroes and the style endings every character has. ***Shuma-Gorath is praised around the world for his victory over Galactus, much to his surprise. He then hosts a game show in Japan. ***Jill Valentine has a short standoff with Blade, and then team up to take on the Midnight Sons--Man-Thing, The Living Mummy, Morbius, and Werewolf by Night. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, **Ghost Rider captures Mephisto with the help of Dante and Trish. Mepishto is left with two choices, either he agrees to tear up the contract, freeing Johnny Blaze's soul, or have his throat torn by Dante. **Strider Hiryu and Wolverine encounter Lady Deathstrike and the Reavers. Deathstrike wants to take on the X-Men, but Hiryu refuses and insists her to leave. Hiryu calls forth his Legion, along with Wolverine, Forge, Cable, Rescue, Death's Head, Deathlok and Slingshot, and attacks Deathstrike and the Reavers. **Hawkeye forms a new West Coast Avengers, with him taking the lead, recurring members War Machine, Mockingbird, Tigra, Wonder Man, and Moon Knight, and new members Jin Saotome, June Lin Milliam, Leo, Rikuo and Rei. **Firebrand is hailed as the new lord at the Castle of Astaroth and commands his minions to destroy Arthur and feast on his bones. **Doctor Strange calls a meeting with fellow sorcerers such as Scarlet Witch, Wiccan, Doctor Druid, Brother Voodoo, Magik, Shaman, Tessa, Donovan, Garr, Agathe and Priest to prevent Galactus' invasion from ever happening again. **Nemesis is given an enhancement with adamantium claws, courtesy of a partnership between Weapon X and the Umbrella Corporation, with Malcolm Colcord and Ozwell E. Spencer. **Iron Fist forms a new Heroes For Hire with recurring members Luke Cage, Misty Knight and Colleen Wing, and new members Ryu, Chun-Li and Batsu Ichimonji. **Vergil has acquired the Immortal Ending Muramasa Blade, severely injuring Wolverine in the process. He is not yet sated, as he and the soul of the sword thirst for more power. **Nova forms the new Mega Nova Corps with Mega Man, Roll, Beat, Proto Man and Zero in Nova colors. **Frank West and Mr. Fantastic discover the Marvel Zombies devouring their own world and planning to cross over to do the same to the other dimensions. Mr. Fantastic builds an interdimensional machine and they try to save their ravaged world. **Rocket Raccoon travels to Raccoon City for rest and relaxation, only to find a horde of zombies swarming him and he fires at them. **Phoenix Wright goes to trial and calls his defendant Galactus to the witness stand. Galactus renews his request for a change of venue. **Ryu successfully obtains the power of the Iron Fist, overcoming the Satsui no Hado. After donning a mask similar to Iron Fist, he attacks Akuma with the Iron Shoryuken. **Dante is approached by Mephisto, who wishes to make a deal for his soul by reviving his mother Eva and rebuilding his relationship with brother Vergil, bringing his family back together. Uninterested in reuniting with Vergil, Dante counter offers Mephisto to give him a job that pays his electric bill in exchange for his life. Mephisto agrees to hire Dante to kill his son, Blackheart. **Hsien-Ko and Mei-Ling are transported to the Majigen following the fight with Galactus. There, they meet up with Thor and prepare to fight through a gauntlet of foes including Orochi, Kongou and Ravange, led by Hela and Jedah Dohma, while the sisters argue about who is going to ask out Thor. **Dormammu attempts to travel to the Capcom universe, but finds opposition in the form of various Capcom villains including Albert Wesker, Firebrand, Dr. Wily, Lord Raptor, Devilotte, M. Bison, and Akuma demanding that he look elsewhere. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = Multiverse }}